lilyclansdestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lilywing
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have LilyClan's Destiny Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hey I need help. I don't know how to make a page like Lilystar or add myself to the list of LilyClan cats. Please help. -- 02:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Hi! You talk about AmberClan, VioletClan, and RainbowClan on the Main page, but there isn't any info about them... could you put up info about those three clans? Rainsong101 23:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) HI!! I understand... but before I join, can you tell me more about each of the Clans? Thanks, Rainsong101 17:25, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll be the leader of RainbowClan... but they can really fly? Rainsong101 20:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Clans, Star Lake Hi, can I come up with the stuff for the other 3 clans, and Star Lake.-- 23:06, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 I'M DONE!!! I hope yo like the info. Sure, I'm fine with the name Rainbowstar! Rainbowstar- Pretty ginger tabby with darker flecks and a white chest and white paws, with icy blue eyes. Hey Hi, you should join BranchClan. Here's the website - www.branchclan.wikia.com Hey Hey Lilywing - what a coincedence I created a Clan called RainbowClan myself! I'd love to join. Violetfeather 18:06, July 3, 2012 (UTC) WHAT UP!!!! Brightshadow and Snowpaw are, Kittylove1 and Snowstarthecourageous. And I'll ask on Warriors Fanfiction, and WCCRPW. you can be BranchClan deputy! I need a name, and description. Do you like the info on StarLake and the other 2 clans? A few things... Cool! A deputy! But can we make RainbowClan a little more realilistic? (Like maybe they can't actually fly on rainbows and they don't collect "rainbow dust") Maybe instead they are just very agile and after jumping off a tree they glide through the air? Rainsong101 00:23, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Lilywing - I'd love to be leader of VioletClan. Thanks! VioletwingFly away with me! 19:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ;) :) XDDDDD Changing what I look like Could I maybe change what Rainbowstar looks like a bit? Rainbowstar- Slender, long-legged brown she-cat with darker flecks and a white chest and icy blue eyes. Hi Thats okay. Hope you had a great vacation!! Rainsong 13:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) HI!! Again Hi!! I wrote some history about Rainbowstar.... is that okay? Rainsong 13:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Oops! Sorry! I will change it.